


New World Order

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O as pack dynamics, Facepalm, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I am the law, M/M, Minor Violence, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolf Charlie Weasley, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Harry Potter, crime&punishment, nothing sexy round here though, why so much dialogue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: There is a new Alpha, there is a new world order for the pack.Don't break the rules.





	New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Fenrir/Harry slash but only if you squint, nowt 'appening on screen.  
> Bit o'minor violence.
> 
> The world and characters (apart from OC's) do not belong to me and I do not profit from my flights of fancy.

The battered werewolf cowered in the center of the clearing. His arms securely tied behind his back he knelt before the great wooden throne where the Alpha lounged sideways, one foot on the arm of the carved stump, the other resting on the lap of his Omega as they stroked his calf.

"Tell me" came the Alpha's voice, his eyes narrowing.

"They asked for it m-my l-lord?" he tried. The terrified man flinched and exposed his neck further in submission. It was clearly the wrong thing to say. At those words the pack leader twisted violently in his seat, spinning to upright and kicking his submissive sideways. The Omega lay passively on the floor, unmoving, ignoring the set of bloody lines appearing across thigh where his master's nails had dug into the flesh.

"Did they Aston? Did they really? Or do we add lying to your Alpha to your list of crimes?" came the dangerous hiss.

Aston bent his head slightly against the wave of power that came rolling out with these words. Really, how could one _so_ young be _that_ strong? Even as he grovelled on the floor as best he could, Aston sank into the pain of his bruises to clear his head from the boy's influence. He tried one last time, throwing caution to the wind he cried out to the supine figure beside the throne.

"Alpha, Fenrir! You must come back to us! Can't you see he's destroying the pack you built?"

The man on the ground shuddered and curled into a fetal position as he jammed his hands against his ears, shaking the grey streaked head violently.

"Nonononononoo..." he moaned, eyes squeezed tight.

Aston felt the last tendrils of hope leave him as the new Alpha's piercing green eyes held him angrily. The taller of the two red headed bodyguards raised his wand and Aston felt his larynx sieze up as the tingle of magic passed over his throat. The black haired pretender slid sinuously off the throne, dropping down until he was knelt by Aston's true Alpha. Almost gently the boy pulled on the older man's locks, shorter now than they had ever been, another petty demonstration of the young Alpha's power over his rightful leader.

"Fenrir, Fen" the Alpha cooed. "That's it, show me those pretty amber eyes" he grinned as the other stopped shaking and opened his eyes to gaze upwards.  
"Fenrir I want you to go with Charlie and relax, can you do that for me? Go have a soak then warm up the bed okay? Charlie'll help" he stroked the greying hair gently flat as Aston watched then looked up at the shorter, stockier red head who smiled kindly and bent to take the Omega's hand.

"C'mon Fen, lets get you sorted" said the Beta as he pulled the other man to his feet. It looked ridiculous to Aston's mind viewing the spectacle of his Alpha being led by the hand like a trusting child by a man thirty years younger and nearly half a foot shorter. He could make no noise of protest as his last hope for salvation trundled off like a puppy following it's master.

Furious green eyes found his and he bowed his head again against the wash of sheer power rolling toward him. The rage in the words he heard left him in no doubt of his fate. The Alpha spoke quietly but every ear in the clearing caught his words.

"Aston, not only do I have _three_ unwilling new wolves to feed, clothe and teach, I have a further four corpses to dispose of. I also have the victims memories extracted which give clear evidence that the did _not_ ask to be turned. At which point did you think this would be a good thing to do whilst I am in the middle of negotiating better rights for werewolves _hmmm_? Are my rules for the pack not clear and simple?"  
The Alpha lifted his head to look at his gathered pack.

"What is rule one?" he asked

"No killing humans or other magical beings" they intoned as one.

The Alpha smiled and continued with "And rule two?"

"No unwilling, ill informed or coercive turning" came the mass reply.

"Current punishment for breaking these two, very simple rules?" he asked as his eyes focused back on Aston.

"Handed to the ministry with a full list of crimes and evidence" said the pack.

"Excellent, nice to see the rest of you can remember", with that, the young man turned to his remaining Beta and nodded slightly.

The redhead leisurely picked a stone from the ground, poked it with his wand and murmured something Aston couldn't make out. The stone glowed blue for a moment then the man with a fang earring strode confidently towards him, stone still in hand. Heavy footsteps sounded behind Aston and the wolf tried to turn but stopped as he saw the Beta shake his head, the startling blue eyes that he shared with his brother were hard as steel. Aston smelt the four members of his pack as they arranged themselves behind him, their scents mixed with clean linen and cold blood that he guessed were the shrouded corpses of his victims.

Bill pulled him up roughly before linking arms securely with him and placing the stone into Aston's bound hands.

"Get a finger on everyone" the Beta said. 

Aston felt the soft brushes of his packmates' fingers as they reached into his cupped hands to touch the stone. He took one look at the clearing that had been his home for the past three years before Bill whispered "The Wolf Room" and the world became a blur of sound and colour.

**Author's Note:**

> Any loathing for the layout/grammar let me know, otherwise I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come scream at me on Chumblr


End file.
